


Order To Go

by StarChaser93



Series: Ereri One Shots [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee Shops, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChaser93/pseuds/StarChaser93
Summary: Levi is freezing.He finds a coffee shop to warm up in.He asks the barista to give him the hottest thing they have.The barista thinks it's an excellent idea to give him his colleague, Eren.And boy, did they get his order right.**Based on that tumblr post and comic





	

Levi was fucking freezing.

His fingers were stuffed into gloves yet they still felt like they were a few seconds from falling off. His body wrapped in warm jackets, a scarf tied snugly around his neck, a beanie pulled low on his head and his feet in thick socks and boots.

Yet he was still colder than the hair on a polar bears ass.

The wind whipped through his hair and almost pulled the beanie off his head, he snatched it back with his gloved hand and a muttered curse. He needed something hot and he didn't give a fuck where it came from he just wanted the feeling back in his fingers.

A coffee shop appeared in his periphery like God himself had place it there and Levi let out a deep sigh, it looked warm and inviting and there was tea inside. _Hot Tea._ He needed that tea more than he needed feet or well he needed the tea in order to save his feet or at least his toes. Snow crunched under his boots and a particularly cold breeze dried out his already chapped lips send a little zing of pain as his lips cracked further only making him move quicker.

He walked a little faster towards the coffee shop which he could now read was called "Attack on Tea-tin" and Levi groaned at the pun made off the very popular new TV series and pushed the door open to get inside. The smell of roasted coffee beans and tea hit him as soon as he stepped inside and he let out a breath of relief. 

It was warm in here but not quite warm enough to take the chill out of his body. He needed to order something hot and then sit down for a while, he hated being cold and the sudden snow was not helping his mood. 

He strode over to the counter, his hands still in his pockets and his nose turning red and starting to run. He sniffed rather pathetically as the barista turned around and smiled at him.

"Welcome to Attack on Tea-tin, how can I help you today?" he said with a friendly smile. The barista was small and blonde, he had bright blue eyes and a wide cheeky smile covering his face.

"I want the hottest thing you have. I don't care what it is, I just want it" Levi grumbled out loud enough for the barista to hear. The blonde looked at Levi for a moment thinking hard and then smirked as if he had heard a joke no one else was privy too.

"Alright sir, give me a moment" he said and turned his back on Levi and then _walked away from the coffee machine_. Levi huffed out a breath and turned to try and track where the little blonde coconut had gone but before he saw him he heard them.

"What the hell, Armin?! I was talking to a customer!" 

 _What the fuck?!_ The blonde had come back but he was dragging someone with him. He was tall with messy brown hair and bright green eyes and he was staring right at Levi, his cheeks flushing pink.

"Here you go, sir!" The boy, Armin, said with a cheerful grin, "the hottest thing we have".

Levi couldn't speak, he could only watch as the brunette flushed crimson, his eyes widening and turning in shock to Armin. 

"Armin? The fuck did you do?" he hissed but not low enough that Levi missed it. Instead Levi felt heat rising to his own face, his ears burning up and the majority of his blood flow going directly south.

Fuck, the guy was hot. Hotter than any drink the barista could have made.

And boy, had Armin got his order fucking right. He was most definitely the hottest thing in here.

"You ordered the hottest thing in here" Armin said with a smirk, "and here he is".

"You- you, ah, you ordered the hottest thing in here?" Eren managed to stutter out finally meeting Levi's eyes with his own bright green ones, Levi could even make out golden flecks in the green. 

"Yes, I'm fucking freezing" Levi blurted out without thinking, the filter between his brain and his mouth disappearing entirely at the sight of Eren's eyes.

"I'm sorry because..." Eren said and then flushed even redder, "I can't possible give you yourself".

Levi's mouth dropped open as Armin started to snigger loudly drawing the attention of the last of the customers who weren't already watching their little interaction. 

Oh fuck, was all Levi could think, how do I order more of him?

"Can I order him to go?" Levi babbled and then snapped his mouth closed as Armin laughed harder and Eren turned redder. 

"It'll cost you" Eren said, he seemed to have regained some composure and even though he was still bright red he had a slight smirk on his lips.

"Oh yeah?" Levi replied, his lips quirking up.

"Yeah, a cup of coffee" Eren said with a smile and then bit his lip, "and a date... with me".

Levi then smirked a bit wider and stepped up to the counter leaning his elbows onto the remarkably clean surface and getting closer to Eren, who had also taken a step in closer to the counter. Armin, the customers and other staff were forgotten as Levi looked at Eren completely forgetting that he was supposed to be cold.

"I think I can manage that" Levi said, his voice low and his eyes set on Eren's.

"I have a lunch break soon" Eren answered taking another step in and leaning down on the counter as well, he smiled slowly at Levi revealing a beautiful crooked grin that made Levi's heart pound faster.

"How soon?" Levi asked softly.

"Now" Armin called out with a snicker, "he has a lunch break now".

"Really?" Both Levi and Eren said turning to Armin, Eren in surprise and Levi with just a hint of excitement.

"Yes, really" Armin teased, "go sit over in that corner and I'll bring you some drinks".

"Hot ch-" Eren started but Armin interrupted with a roll of his eyes.

"Eren, I've known you since we were three" Armin said, "I know your drink order".

"Right" Eren said with a smile and then both of them turned to Levi.

"Sir, I know you ordered the hottest thing we have but seeing as you already got that can I get you a drink?" Armin said with a raised eyebrow and wide grin.

"Ah, tea" Levi said, "just a pot of black tea".

"Planning to stay a while?" Armin teased lightly and Levi turned a darker shade of red.

"Yes, actually" Levi said steadily and then turned on his heel and headed towards the table Armin had pointed out. As soon as he turned he saw that they had the attention of the entire cafe, snickers and laughter following him as he sat down in the corner booth. Eren took a bit longer to follow but as soon as Levi had sat down Eren stood up a little straighter and began to follow him over, awkwardly seating himself opposite Levi.

They sat in silence for a few moments not meeting each others eyes, not until Levi couldn't stand it anymore and sighed extending his arm out.

"It's Levi" he said, instantly getting Eren's attention, "Levi Ackerman".

"Oh right, Levi" Eren said blushing and taking his hand, "I'm Eren".

They held hands for just a moment longer than decent until Eren's face turned red and Levi's hand started to shake slightly. Levi had his eyes set on Eren's and couldn't look away, they were so green and bright and the way his smile spread wide over his face made Levi's stomach flutter.

"Your drinks" came a voice tearing Levi's eyes from Eren's and up at Armin. He placed a pot of tea and an empty teacup on the table in front of Levi and then a huge mug of hot chocolate with two marshmallows in front of Eren.

"Thanks" they said at the same time only succeeding in making themselves blush and Armin laugh at them once more.

"Ridiculous" Armin said with a snicker and then left them alone with their drinks.

"You know" Levi said after a moment catching Eren's attention again, "the customer service here is really quite amazing".

"Is that so?" Eren said lightly.

"Yeah, best I've ever gotten" Levi said taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, we do believe in taking that extra step for our customers" Eren said with a smirk.

"Really?" Levi replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, we pride ourselves on it" Eren said and then smirked, "one of the waitresses, Sasha, married our best customer last week".

Levi blinked not sure whether Eren was joking or not.

"And then my sister decided to start dating the competitions son, he comes to us for coffee now too" Eren continued with a grin, loving Levi's baffled silence. 

"Dude, I'm kidding" Eren snickered into the silence, his eyes sparkling with laughter, "well, mostly".

"Right" Levi said and then smirked, "well, if it helps I have a university study group that meet's over at the coffee shop on Harley Street every few days... I guess I can bring them here".

It was Eren's turn to be surprised into silence before Levi grinned softly and said, "joke, Eren, it was a joke".

"A joke?" Eren asked softly and sincerely, "you mean, you won't come here every few days for coffee?"

"Only if it's on the house" Levi teased quietly, leaning over the table and getting as close as possible to Eren.

"How about you just pay me in dates?" Eren replied just as quiet as he leaned in close to Levi.

"I like that idea" Levi said softly.

"I like Italian" Eren said with a smile.

"Funny, me too" Levi agreed.

"Pick me up at 6?" Eren asked him and Levi nodded. 

"Dress warm it's fucking freezing out there" Levi said and Eren made sure to grin widely at him.

"Don't need too" Eren said and Levi raised his eyebrow in question, "didn't you hear? Apparently I'm the hottest thing in here".

And suddenly Levi didn't feel cold anymore, not with Eren sitting opposite him.

 


End file.
